Yousef Abu-Taleb
| birthday = July 31, 1980 | myspace = youabu | IMDB = 2285981 | character = Daniel, Gross Guy, Buckshot | wikipedia = Yousef_Abu-Taleb | website = http://www.youabu.com/ youabu.com | twitter = youabu | execprod = | producer = | vidplay = yes | story = | editor = | camera = yes }} Yousef Abu-Taleb is the actor who played Daniel in the Lonelygirl15 and LG15: The Resistance webseries. He has also done some of the camera work and writing for the series as well. Born in Arlington, Virginia (USA), he lived in Jordan until he was eight. Yousef's father is Jordanian and lives in Herndon, Va. His mother is British and lives in Harrisonburg, Va. Yousef took classes at Blue Ridge Community College before moving to Los Angeles in early 2005. He has two brothers and four sisters. While looking for roles as an actor, he worked as a bartender and a waiter at Red Lobster. In the meantime, he worked with acting coach and producer . Yousef responded to the posting for a film called Children of Anchor Cove (a codename for the lonelygirl15 project) on Craigslist. Unlike co-star Jessica Rose, Yousef was not hesitant to join the project. Although Yousef was nearly ten years older than the character of Daniel, he was hired for the role. As a result, the character of Daniel, who was originally supposed to be around 16, was rewritten as an 18-year-old. During the filming, before his identity was revealed, Yousef kept a low profile, keeping to his house and wearing sunglasses when he went out. After the Creators and crew announced that LG15 was a YouTube Series, Yousef was interviewed by MTV and CNN. Other Works and Appearances at the Big in '06 Awards]] Before joining lonelygirl15, Yousef had a small part in the film ; the scene was cut, but can be seen in the Deleted Scenes section of the DVD. He also appeared in an independent film Stray in which his character was beaten to death. Since joining the show, Yousef joined Jessica Rose on the Red Carpet at the VH1 Big in '06 Awards, for which Lonelygirl15 won the award for biggest download. He also appeared with Jessica on the Tom Green show. Additionally, he did some work alongside Carmen Electra for Epic Movie, a film that parodies a number of other epic films such as The DaVinci Code, The Chronicles of Narnia and Snakes on a Plane. Most recently he joined forces with to bring the radio show F.O.B. Life to the airwaves. The show ended in December 2007, but past episodes can still be heard on Now Live Internet Radio. After the end of lonelygirl15, Yousef announced that he would take part in another internet series entitled Endangered Life. In 2009, he joined the crew of the webseries "Poor Paul" during it's second season. Rumors A scandal developed on November 8, 2006 as rumors spread that Yousef had been fired. These rumors were subsequently dispelled by the Creators. Yousef's character remained on the series after the scandal. Fun Facts *He almost missed his audition for Lonelygirl15 because he got it confused with another audition. *His favorite part of lonelygirl15 is the interactivity with all of the fans. *On an episode of F.O.B. Life, he revealed that his favorite LG15 episode is Grillz feat. Danielbeast, LG15, P. Monkey, and O'n. *As a real person, the character from the series he would most like to date is Bree. *He is inspired by success and says that if he wasn't an actor, he'd like to be a rock star. External link *Interview in Harrisonburg Daily News Record *Fans Perky and Rosie interview Yousef Category:lonelygirl15 actors